Nick and Company
Sakura led, Danny, Ben, Nick, Naruto, Sasuke, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Naminé back to the grotto. "Sakura. Can't you tell us why you brought us back here, I hate being tortured?" Danny asked as they went into the cove. "You'll see!" She said with a smile, leading them further into the grotto. "TA-DAH!" She exclaimed when they were all the way in the grotto, and she pointed ahead, and the others smiled as Danny looked on in surprise, and he gasped when he saw... "June's statue!" Danny exclaimed in surprise. "But where- when- how did you get it?" "It fell into the sea last night, and I found it on shore." Sakura explained. "Then, I decided to bring it here since you might like it." "Yeah, but how did you carry it all the way here, I mean, it must've taken a while?" Naruto asked. "I used a transportation Jutsu Naruto." Sakura said. Danny then smiled at her. "Oh, you're the greatest, Sakura." He exclaimed, giving Sakura kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome." Sakura said blushing as she hugged Danny back. Danny then went over to the statue. "It looks just like her. It's even got her eyes." He said, admiring the statue and he pretended. "Hey, good looking. Wanna run away with me?" He then chuckled. "Man, this is the greatest day of my life guys!" The next thing the ten had heard footsteps. Danny spun and yelped when he saw a shadowed King Atem (except for his eyes, which had an angry look in them) at the entrance with an intent look on his face. "King Atem?.!" Danny exclaimed in shock. The gang hid behind a giant dresser, and poked their heads out. Mac and Bloo stood right behind King Atem, looking down at the ground in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable king and I have kept my patience up until now, Danny." King Atem said, stepping out of the shadows as he walked towards Danny and he stopped a yard in front of him. "I promised my father that I'd carry on in his place, and I swore to the Observants and Clockwork that I'd raise you after your family and your friends were killed by your evil future self. I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be followed; not to be rebelled against!" Danny bit his lip, and began to explain. "But Atem, I-" His sentence got cut short by King Atem. "Now, I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal human girl from drowning?" He demanded. "Look, King Atem, I had to!" Danny argued. "Contact between the mortal world and the magical realm is forbidden! Danny, you know that! Everyone knows that!" King Atem scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, she would have drowned and died!" Danny exclaimed. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" King Atem said coldly, turning around. "You're more of a heartless than Bakura! You don't even know June!" Danny snapped angrily while glaring at King Atem. Enraged, King Atem attacked Danny and the others! An epic battle began! Danny and the others battled King Atem! Danny and the others defeated King Atem and forced him to retreat! The victory came at a terrible price! During the battle, King Atem put a curse on Nick and turned him into a lion cub! The curse could only be broken when King Atem had been killed! ''' '''A year later, Nick was wandering around Toon York City! Suddenly, Nick met a beagle named Snoopy! Snoopy was looking for some food! Nick helped Snoopy find some food! Then Snoopy left with the food! Nick followed Snoopy! Nick followed Snoopy to a broken down barge! There Nick met Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and the gang! Danny, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ben, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, and Namine were looking for Nick! They found Nick at the barge! Nick introduced Danny and the others to Mickey and the gang! Then King Atem appeared with Bakura and Bad Vader's Imperial forces! Bakura was King Atem's right hand man! King Atem, Bakura, and Bad Vader's Imperial forces confronted Danny, Mickey, and the others! An epic battle began! Nick, Danny, Mickey, and the others fought King Atem, Bakura, and Bad Vader's Imperial forces! Nick, Danny, Mickey, and the others defeated King Atem, Bakura, and Bad Vader's Imperial forces and forced them to retreat! Mickey was so impressed with Nick's bravery and decided to make him a member of the gang! The next day, Mickey, Danny, and the others went out to find money! They met up with Good Vader, Dora, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and the others! A teenage female rock guitarist named Janice was with Good Vader's group! Laura was also with Good Vader's group! Nick said "Laura! Janice!" Janice said "Do we know you?" Nick said "It's me, Nick!" Laura said "Of course we remember you, Nick!" Janice said "What happened?" Nick said "A year ago, I fought King Atem! During the battle, King Atem put a curse on me and turned me into a lion cub!" Laura said "Oh no!" Good Vader, Dora, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and the others joined Mickey, Danny, and the others! ''' '''Mickey and the others went across a limousine. Snoopy and Nick went to the limousine to check it out! Snoopy got shocked by the electrical system! Mickey, Danny, and the others fled, leaving poor Nick tangled up! Nick didn't know that there were two passengers inside: Jacqueline and her friend Gina! Jacqueline and Gina rescued Nick and told Jumba Jookiba to take them home! They wanted to give Nick something to eat! At home, Tom, Jacqueline and Gina's dog, resented Nick! But Jacqueline and Gina fell in love with Nick! Jacqueline and Gina cared for Nick! ' '''Mickey, Danny, and the others were thinking up a plan to rescue Nick! ' '''Meanwhile, at Jacqueline's house, Jacqueline and Gina were getting ready to begin practicing! Jacqueline sat behind a piano! Gina held her electric guitar! Jacqueline hugged Nick! A voice then interrupted Jacqueline and Gina! Jumba said "Oh, girls! Jumba doesn't hear you practicing!" Jacqueline giggled and said "Okay, Jumba!" She then turned to Nick and said "We have to practice now, Nick!" Jacqueline then placed Nick on top of the piano! Jacqueline then began playing a tune when she heard two low notes! The blond-haired teenager heard where it came from and saw where it came from! Nick had tapped a key on the piano! Jacqueline said "You want to practice too, Nick?" Nick said "Yes!" Jacqueline then giggled! Jacqueline then began playing the piano again! Nick tapped a few keys if necessary! Gina began to play her electric guitar! Jacqueline and Gina began to sing together! Jacqueline and Gina got Nick a special collar and identification tag! ''' '''The next day, Mickey, Danny, and the others showed up to rescue Nick! But Nick did not want to leave with his friends! He belonged with Jacqueline and Gina now! When Nick was taken back to the barge, Mickey saw Nick's new golden tag and the wealthy district he got it from. He sent Jacqueline and Gina a map and a letter requesting "lots and lots of money" as a ransom. Mickey then went to King Atem to convince him that his plan was air-tight enough to pay him his money. Jacqueline and Gina received the letter! They took Tom with them to go and get Nick back! But Mickey's poorly-drawn map left them totally lost. However, they unknowingly arrived at their destination. Mickey returned Nick to Jacqueline and Gina! ''' '''When King Atem, Bakura, and Bad Vader's Imperial forces arrived to get the money, King Atem saw that Mickey was letting Jacqueline and Gina go! King Atem was furious! He grabbed Jacqueline and Gina and he kidnapped them! King Atem intended to hold Jacqueline and Gina for ransom to their weatlthy parents. King Atem told Mickey that their account was closed. Good Vader, Nick, Mickey, Danny, and the others went to King Atem's shipyard to rescue Jacqueline and Gina, which Danny and the others, with Nick's help, managed to do! However, an enraged King Atem, Bakura, and Bad Vader's Imperial forces chased them down the city streets and into the subway in his car. The Good Forces battled the Evil Forces! Danny battled King Atem and Bakura! Good Vader and the Good Forces destroyed Bad Vader's Imperial forces! Danny destroyed Bakura! Jacqueline and Gina were thrown into the hood of King Atem's car! King Atem tried to snatch her back. They emerged onto the bridge! There King Atem's car collided with a train and King Atem was killed! Danny managed to steer Mickey's car onto one of the bridge's cables and they emerged unscatched! Mickey then used his Keyblade to turn Nick back into a human! Gina then removed the collar from Nick since he was no longer a lion cub! Nick and Gina then fell in love! Nick and Gina kissed! Meanwhile, Bad Vader was enraged! He said "One of those days, Good Vader, I will destroy you and the Good Forces! I will have my revenge!" The next day, Mickey, Danny, and the entire group celebrated Gina's birthday at Jacqueline's house! That same day, Jumba got a phone call from Jacqueline's parents and Gina's parents! Jacqueline's parents and Gina's parents said that they would be back tomorrow, apparently earlier than expected. Mickey, Danny, and the others then said farewell to Jacqueline, Gina, and the now human Nick! They then drove into the streets to make a new start.